


Things Once Broken Never Mended

by JulianGreystoke



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Best Friends, Café, F/M, Family, Found Family, Friend Fluff, Guy Grey, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Hand Holding, Ryuji's broken leg, Winter, bestie, bros, buddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianGreystoke/pseuds/JulianGreystoke
Summary: Guy Grey is working in the cafe when his best friend Ryuji comes to the door and he's in trouble. Is he being followed by shady government types? Hunted by shadows? Or is it something as simple as an old wound playing up? Guy will do his best to help out his friend.This is just random fluff. It was going to be my version of how Ryuji broke his leg in the first place, but it turned into this. I might still write another chapter where Ryuji tells that story, or I might never touch this again. Luckily this first bit stands alone.I friend-ship Ryuji and the MC so freaking hard! So brace for some good, old fashioned. friend fluff and hurt/comfort.





	Things Once Broken Never Mended

Things Once Broken Never Mended

 

“Elbows!” Sojiro scolded as he settled two simmering plates in front of Futaba. His adopted daughter scooched back, tucking her arms in as she typed madly with both thumbs on her phone, lost to the world of the cafe. Her feet were tucked up onto the stool in a protective perch that Guy Grey had to admit he found unbelievably adorable.

Guy stood behind the counter, stirring a bubbling pot of curry. As usual they had made far more than was needed to feed their sporadic customer base, though one might think that warm coffee and curry would be a draw as winter settled over the city. Guy leaned to breath in the glorious steam; the thick, curry scent he was coming to think of as 'home'. Well, that and Sojiro's famous coffee. If Guy was honest he hadn't thought about his actual parents in quite some time. Life had been so busy with all the drama of the Phantom Thieves and trying to earn and keep the friends he had made along the way, as well as proving himself to Sojiro.

Guy was so lost in his world of curry that he almost didn't hear the gentle chime of the bell. Someone was waiting on the step outside the cafe, a frosted shadow in the small window on the door.

“We're open!” Sojiro called confusedly as he gingerly bumped Guy aside to dish out two more plates of curry for himself and his foster son. “The sign is turned the right way around, right?”

“I turned it this morning,” said Guy, wiping his hands on his apron.

The door didn't open, but the bell gave another sad little jingle. Futaba raised her head from her phone and food, giving the two men behind the counter an uneasy look. Guy took his cue. If Futaba was nervous it was his job, as her new boyfriend, to step in. He untied his apron and set it on the bar as he headed for the door.

He pulled the handle and was bombarded by a blast of winter air that left him blinking as he struggled to take in whoever was lingering on the step. “Ryuji!” he said when his vision cleared. “What-?” He glanced up and down the deserted little street, wondering why his best friend was standing in the cold when he knew perfectly well that he was welcome to walk in, even when the cafe was closed.

“Hey man,” Ryuji's voice was tight. He was decked out in winter jogging gear, complete with thick sweat pants and a dark, knit hat that covered his spiky, blond hair. His cheeks were ruddy pink with cold and he leaned almost casually against the door frame. “I was just out jogging in the neighborhood and figured I'd swing by.”

“Ooookay...” Guy said, fresh concern tingling in the back of his head. Had someone followed Ryuji on his jog? Was that why he was acting so strangely? Guy instinctively braced to fight, a habit he had picked up from the metaverse. One hand strayed to his hip where a dagger should have been. He lowered his voice, in case they were being listened to. “What's up?”

Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, now looking more embarrassed than worried. His thick, expressive eyebrows peaked and his usual, lopsided smile made an appearance. “It's just... I was jogging and... well it's icy in this part of town and I wasn't thinking. I didn't see the patch of ice and...” he grimaced.

Guy slowly put the picture together. “So you slipped?”

“I slipped.”

“Aaaaand you...?” Guy waved a hand vaguely, trying to get his friend to spit it out.

“I landed wrong by my bad leg.” Ryuji said in a rush like an exhaled breath.

“Oh. Shit.” Guy's eyebrows rose. “Are you okay?”

“Not really, man.” Ryuji admitted. “I kinda can't actually move. I barely made it to your door.”

“Oh. OH!” Guy's brain finally seemed to catch up to the situation. “Shit, of course, come on-” he turned and levered Ryuji's free arm over his slender shoulders. “Okay, buddy, lean on me.”

Lean Ryuji did, and for a slim kid, he was heavy. All muscle, Guy supposed as he limped his friend into the warmth of the cafe, pausing to nudge the door shut with a heel.

“What happened?” Sojiro and Futaba asked together.

“Slipped, that's all.” Ryuji said between gritted teeth. “It was stupid. I shouldn't have been running today. Too icy.”

Guy took note that his friend wasn't putting any weight on his bad, right leg. It had been a long time since the old injury had troubled Ryuji in Guy's company. Not since that first palace what seemed like years ago already. These days Ryuji and Guy worked out regularly, honing both of their skills as runners, though Ryuji's natural speed was a thing of legend and Guy always struggled to keep pace. Now his powerful friend was shaking, either from cold or pain, Guy wasn't certain.

“Here we go, right here,” Guy urged as he lowered Ryuji to sit in the nearest booth. “Put your back against the wall and stretch your leg out on the seat.”

“Good call,” Ryuji agreed between clenched teeth. His face had gone white, all the warm color in his cheeks retreated.

“Ice?” Guy called to Sojiro.

“Ah, yes, of course!” The man had been frozen in uncertain concern, but now he bustled to the icebox and began filling a wide kitchen rag with ice.

“Oh goodie, more ice,” Ryuji tried to joke through drawn lips.

Futaba abandoned her meal completely. She wasn't one to show worry the way normal people did, but Guy knew she was deeply concerned. She crossed to sit in the next booth, chest against the vinyl, peering over the seat back at Ryuji as though he might be about to shatter.

Guy met his friend's brown eyes, the unspoken question passing easily between them. “It's bad.” Ryuji answered in a hushed voice so the others might not hear.

“Like broken again bad?”

“I don't know, man.” Ryuji leaned his head back against the wall, covering his eyes with a hand. His other hand was clasped to his thigh, knuckles as white as his bloodless face.

“Shit.” Guy muttered under his breath.

Sojiro appeared with the freshly-made ice pack and passed it to his foster son, standing at Guy's shoulder like a protective shadow. “Is there anything else you need?” 

“We might need Tae Takemi.” Guy said, cutting a glance up at the older man.

“Doctor Death?”

“That's encouraging.” One of Ryuji's eyes appeared between his fingers. He hissed in a hitching breath as Guy rested the ice pack into place on his leg.

“You really need to stop caller her that,” Guy griped.

“Yeah,” Futaba agreed. “Thanks to Guy she's a reformed Doctor Death.”

“Please stop saying Death.” Ryuji moaned.

“I'll go get Takemi.” Sojiro said, removing his apron and reaching for his coat. “Futaba, I keep the aspirin in the office. It won't do much but it might take the edge off.” He shot a sympathetic glance at Ryuji before he disappeared into the snowy afternoon.

“This sucks, I'm sorry, man,” Ryuji said his hand falling from his face to flop in his lap.

“Shut up,” Guy answered, settling the ice pack better before sliding in to sit in the booth seat across the table from Ryuji. “Imagine if I wasn't here. If you had no idea who owned this cafe. If you walked in on the Boss back when he was a grumpy old curmudgeon. You've got friends here, that's my point.” Guy said, hoping his speech was reassuring. It had sounded better in his head.

“Aspirin!” Futaba appeared, plonking the bottle of pills and a cup of water onto the table within Ryuji's reach. Then she retreated back to her peering spot.

Ryuji eagerly down a couple pills and sat back, breathing deeply. “Mom's gonna kill me.”

“Tae will fix you up.” Guy said. He wished there was a monster there for him to kill. Usually if something hurt one of his friends, Guy could put a dagger in its eye. He knew Ryuji's leg had been broken at one point, and he had even surmised that it had been Kamoshida who had done it, but he didn't know the details and Ryuji had never volunteered them.

“Guy only associates with the very best quack doctors.” Fuataba piped up.

“Thanks.” Guy rolled his eyes. He was glad her playful jabs came so easily these days, but he wished she had a better handle on when to use them.

“God this sucks,” Ryuji groaned, rocking his head back against the wall, eyes cast skyward as though the tarnished ceiling might be able to get him out of this situation.

“Yeah,” Guy agreed. “But we'll sort it out.”

“We always do.” Futaba chimed in.

“Should I call Ann?” The idea struck Guy and he tried to meet Ryuji's unfocused eyes. He knew his best friend fancied the pretty blonde. She had tumbled with Guy and Ryuji into a world they never could have been prepared for and that bonded them more tightly than family.

“Hell no.” Ryuji's eyed widened, though he continued staring at the ceiling, “No need to worry anyone else on the team. I'll be fine.” A wave of pain seemed to catch him and he gritted his teeth, free hand resting on the table coiling into a fist.

Guy watched his friend worriedly and wished Sojiro would hurry up.

As though summoned by Guy's concern the door opened and in came two figures, blowing and stamping snow from their boots. “Tae?” Guy asked as the slender woman turned and took in the scene. She spared him a quick smile, her lips painted their usual blood-red, before she strode to Ryuji and crouched, scanning his outstretched leg.

“I'll make us all coffee,” Sojiro announced, rubbing chilled hands and hurrying behind the bar where Guy knew he felt most useful.

“Details?” Tae asked, squatting on her long legs, reminding Guy of some king of elegant stick-insect. How she balanced all that long frame on her exceedingly tall heels he could never fathom. Still, as odd as she looked, she was a skilled physician and truly cared about people. Guy couldn't think of anyone he would rather have taking care of his friend.

“It's a two year old break at this point. I was out running and I hit a patch of ice. I twisted funny and then landed wrong.” Ryuji supplied tightly, eying the doctor suspiciously.

“Good job keeping fit. Physical therapy is the best thing.” Tae pursed her full lips and flicked open the black medical bag she had brought with her. “Any other details?”

“Comminuted fracture,” Ryuji said. Guy blinked at him, wondering what that meant. “They had to remove a bone shard and I've got a pin in there.” His lopsided smile showed itself. “I always set off metal detectors.”

“Nice!” Tae said, appreciatively.

“Woah,” Futaba breathed. She leaned in and dangled her phone on front of Guy's face. Once he got her to hold it still he took in an image of the type of break in question. The bone shattered into several pieces. He grimaced and shot an uneasy look at Ryuji.

Tae shoved Ryuji's pant leg up without ceremony and gingerly probed the bone. Ryuji tensed as though struck by electric shock. His nails dug into the wooden table-top. Without thinking Guy reached across and grasped Ryuji's forearm. His friend flipped his hand and snatched Guy's without so much as a look. He squeezed so hard Guy began to regret the gesture.

“Surgeons did a good job. I don't think I'll need an x-ray.” Tae said, fingers skillfully exploring Ryuji's pale leg. Her tongue stuck out slightly between her teeth and Guy imagined Ryuji would have found this attractive, if he wasn't so distracted.

“Breath, man,” Guy reminded Ryuji, who made a visible effort to relax and draw in more even breaths.

“I think you just tweaked it,” Tae said, rocking back on her stiletto heals. “I'm not feeling any displacement or movement. The pin seems to be in place and the swelling is minimal. You've done really well with this leg, but it'll never been quite as trustworthy as a leg that was never shattered.”

“Great,” Ryjui muttered sarcastically, buy Guy could hear the relief in his voice. He let go of Grey's hand as casually as if he had never had Guy's fingers in a death-grip.

“Keep icing it periodically. I'm going to give you some stronger pain killers than those aspirin, they'll knock you out a bit, and you should stay put tonight.” She glanced around as though realizing for the first time that she was in a cafe. She fished in her black bag and selected a pill bottle, spilling two white tablets onto her palm. One tonight, one tomorrow. If the pain's still bad after that, call me. Grey has my number.”

Tae stood, taking note of Futaba for the first time and giving the girl a nod. “I'll get going then.”

“Wait, my famous coffee!” Sojiro practically leaped from behind the counter with a paper to-go cup outstretched towards the lanky doctor. “And your fee?”

“No fee,” Tae waved her hand vaguely. “Guy can just do a few chores around the office for me to make it up.” She shot Guy a meaningful look and he tried not to squirm. Helping Tae usually meant trying alarming new drugs, but he supposed he could make the sacrifice again. She wouldn't let him die anyway. “Thanks for the coffee,” Tae raised the cup and smiled, a warm smile that she didn't bestow on many. “Nice to meet you all.”

“Any friend of Guy's,” Sojiro said with a nod.

Tae slipped out into the snowy dusk, the steam from her coffee haloing up around her head like she was some kind of strange angel.

Guy shook the image from his head and turned back to Ryuji, who was already looking better. The color was returning to his face and Guy wondered if it had been more than the pain that made his friend so pale. What would it mean for the runner to break his leg all over again, after he had come so far in his recovery? What would it mean for his family that Guy knew could barely afford to make ends meet?

“Thanks,” Ryuji said sheepishly, peering up at the residents of the cafe.

“Any time.” Sojiro plopped a steaming cup of coffee in front of the blond boy. “Drink up and get warm. And remember, Guy and Futaba's friends are always welcome here.”

“Friend is a strong word,” Futaba snarked. Guy was impressed with her dig. Usually her social wit was a little inept; in the most charming of ways.

“You're going to have to crash here,” Guy pointed out, glancing at the darkening windows. Dusk came so soon this time of year. He sighed and pushed back in his seat, the vinyl squeaking against his shoulder blades. Ryuji was already tapping at his cell phone, texting his mother.

With Guy's help Ryuji made it upstairs, though it was slow going. Guy let his friend take the bed, where Mona was sleeping in true cat fashion. Sometimes it really seemed like he truly was channeling an ordinary cat. Was it any wonder Guy sometimes questioned whether his diminutive friend was actually a human, no matter how Mona protested?

Mona sprang up when he heard the boys struggling up the stairs and inundated them with questions, which they both deflected. Guy arranged the bed for Ryuji while Mona strutted back and forth like a general scolding his troops. Ryuji pretended to be very contrite as Mona bossed. “You really should know better than running on such an icy day! Really, Ryuji., we need you in top shape for the metaverse!”

Ryuji wore a weary half smile and gladly took the excuse of crawling into bed the moment Guy offered it. “You're sure this is okay?” He asked.

“I have the futon.” Guy reassured, shooing Mona over to the foot of his temporary bed.

For a long moment everything was quiet as both boys settled in. Only the gentle sounds of Sojiro below, clinking glasses as he tidied up. Guy suspected he was staying late because he was still worried about Ryuji, but would never admit it. Guy rolled over, the futon hard against his shoulder as he sought sleep.

“Hey... Guy.”

He flipped around and jerked to a sitting position, “what's up, Ryuji? Do you need anything?”

He heard Ryuji's laugh in the dark. “Nah, I'm fine. I just wanted to say thanks.”

Guy let himself flop back down with a squeak of old springs, as he smiled into the dimness. “You're welcome, buddy.”


End file.
